The invention relates to a process for cleaning elements of apparatuses utilized in semiconductor structure manufacturing. In particular, the present invention relates to processes for removing photoresists from devices for depositing the photoresists on semiconductor substrates.
In the process of manufacturing semiconductor structures, materials used in the manufacturing can be deposited on devices utilized in the manufacturing processes. Typically it is desirable to remove residues of materials from manufacturing devices for a variety of reasons including facilitating proper functioning of the manufacturing devices as well as to prevent contamination of articles subsequently manufactured in those devices.
However, it may not always be easy to remove materials deposited on the semiconductor manufacturing devices. For example, many materials may be resistant to solvents, etching and/or other processes utilized in cleaning the manufacturing devices. Furthermore, processes for cleaning the manufacturing devices may create problems of generating undesirable wastes and utilizing hazardous materials, such as solvents. Also, cleaning methods require time, money, manpower and materials to carry out.
One example of where materials are undesirably deposited on manufacturing device and require removal involves spin coating photoresist on a semiconductor substrate. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a spinning tool with a catch basin utilized in the spin coating operations. Typically, photoresists are deposited by spin coating. However, other materials could be spun coated on a substrate.
The device illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a solvent/polymer mixture source 1. As indicated in FIG. 1, the solvent/polymer mixture typically is applied from above. A substrate 3 may be arranged on a substrate support 11. As indicated by arrows 5 and 15, the substrate support and, consequently, the substrate arranged thereon may be spun by shaft 13 as the material is applied to the substrate.
As the substrate spins, some of the material typically flies off of the substrate as a result of centrifugal forces as indicated by arrow 7. The device illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a catch basin 9 where excess material that is spun off the substrate is deposited. As a result, the catch basin 9 may help to eliminate contamination of the environment surrounding the catch basin and the spinning substrate. In the context of spin coating on of photoresist the catch basin may be referred to as a resist bowl. Typically, the resist bowl is made of plastic or other materials.
However, as the material being applied to the substrate is deposited in the catch basin, it creates a problem of cleaning the catch basin. The exhaust and/or drain ports 11 may be provided in the catch basin to help remove the build up of material. Along these lines, a drain line (not shown) could be attached to the exhaust/drain ports 11. Furthermore, a vacuum source to help encourage removal of material from the catch basin could be interconnected with the exhaust/drain ports.
The present invention provides a cleaning method including providing a surface with a polymer thereon. A cleaning material including acetic acid is applied to surface and the polymer. The surface and the polymer are exposed to ultrasonic energy at a temperature about room temperature to remove the polymer.
The present invention also includes a method of processing a substrate. The method includes applying a polymer to a substrate, wherein a portion of the polymer is not retained on the substrate and is collected by a catch basin. The catch basin is cleaned by exposing the catch basin to collect the polymer and to a cleaning material including acetic acid.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.